


Sugar

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Clary clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up in her chest. “Is he having a sugar rush?’’





	Sugar

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary were gathered in the oldest Lightwood sibling’s office, the door swung open and Magnus bounced inside.

“Hello!’’ He chirped too cheerfully and seemed to bounce in place. “How is the beautiful Isabelle doing? Hello biscuit! Jace.’’ The trio stared at the hyper warlock with wide eyes.

“Alexander!’’ The Shadowhunter huffed when his lover jumped in his lap, showering his face with kisses. “I missed you!’’

Jace blinked. “What the hell is going on?’’

“Magnus,’’ Alec gently said as his boyfriend grinned at him. “How many coffees with sugar did you drink?’’

“Six.’’

Clary clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that was bubbling up in her chest. “Is he having a sugar rush?’’

Alec met her eyes and chuckled. “Yeah, don’t worry it’ll wear off soon.’’ He brushed his lips against his lover’s forehead. “Do you think you can sit still right here?’’

Magnus nuzzled into his side in response, nose nudging against the slight stubble on Alexander’s jaw. “Anything for you, my love.’’


End file.
